<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Among Us by TheFoolsKnightober (TheFoolsKnight)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852152">Among Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/pseuds/TheFoolsKnightober'>TheFoolsKnightober (TheFoolsKnight)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Eldest Curses Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Among Us, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Games, M/M, video games - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/pseuds/TheFoolsKnightober</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flufftober Day 5 - Game</p><p>It’s Saturday night, and while Magnus Bane was usually expected to partake in more frivolous activities, this time he’s staying home with his husband - playing a video game.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hunter's Moon Fic Recs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Among Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You ready, Alexander?” Magnus asked his husband as he entered into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec scoffed. “Obviously, I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a Saturday night, and while Magnus usually liked to spend Saturday nights outdoors, having fun, today he was in his bedroom with Alec, and they planned to stay up all night long. Not to talk, or to indulge in other sensual activities, but to play a video game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all Sheldon’s fault. He had gotten every single one of their friends addicted to this game - ‘Among Us’, it was called. Magnus and Alec had both been sceptical of the game at first, and then they’d tried it out in secret, and gotten addicted to it. Not that they would admit it to anyone, of course. They had appearances to maintain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec walked over to him and sat on the bed, stretching his legs out and leaning back into the pillows. “The kids are asleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Magnus said, grabbing his phone from the nightstand. “I’ll create a room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Alec said, taking out his own phone and opening the game. Magnus created the room and told Alec the number. He watched the screen as a new character popped up next to his - two miniature astronauts, one black with the name ‘Alec’ floating above his head, and the other blue, appropriately labelled ‘Magnificent’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must you always choose black?” Magnus asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Black is nice!” Alec protested. Magnus accepted it with a shrug, and watched as other astronauts popped up, each of a different colour and sporting hats of omelets and cherries and in one case, a wet floor sign. When the count reached ten, he started the game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna buy a pet,” Magnus declared, looking at one of the astronauts who had a pet crab by his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec raised an eyebrow. “You want to spend actual money on a game?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re cute!” Magnus protested. “And you know money isn’t an issue with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still, its silly,” Alec said. “They’re virtual. You can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>pet them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they’re nice to look at and they’ll follow you around and be cute,” Magnus said, doing his tasks, which meant dragging wires across the screen to fix them or swiping a card, which took an embarrassing amount of attempts because he could never tell what ‘too fast’ or ‘too slow’ was. As he was making his way to the navigation center from admin, Alec let out a squeak from beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus turned to him. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec frowned adorably. “I’m dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus sat up straighter. “Who did it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not supposed to tell you,” Alec pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technicalities,” Magnus said. “Where are you? And who did it? I’m going to throw that asshole out of this spaceship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec’s lips twitched up into a tiny smile. “This is just a game, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet,” Magnus said, placing a kiss on Alec’s cheek. “Anyone who hurts you, virtually or otherwise, deserves to be thrown off a spaceship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec sighed, his lips breaking out into a sloppy grin. “Lower engine. It was lime green.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus went over to the lower engine as fast as the tiny astronaut's tiny legs could go, but someone clearly found the body before him because ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>DEAD BODY REPORTED’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>flashed across the screen, starting a meeting. Immediately, several messages poured in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Where?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Who?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Who’s the imposter?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I was in electric with cyan’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Yeah, he’s with me’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Lower engine’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus muttered as he typed out, “It was lime green. I saw them kill black.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s cheating,” Alec said, but Magnus ignored him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘No, I was in cafeteria doing task’ came lime’s reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Yeah I saw him doing tasks’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I was on my way to reactor and I saw him kill black,” Magnus typed out, then told Alec. “See, they’re definitely going to vote him out now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You’re lying’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Blue acting sus’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘If you saw him kill, why didn’t u report?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus gasped at lime’s accusations, and went to immediately type out a reply, but it was too late. Alec chuckled next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘It’s blue’ said someone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I was with lime in medbay’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Vote blue’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus let out a squeak when the votes came in, and it was seven against one between him and lime. He watched with despair as his astronaut floated across the starry space, followed by text that read, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Magnificent was not the imposter. 1 imposter remains.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Screw them,” Magnus muttered, and Alec let out a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, atleast now we can be two ghosts hanging out together,” Alec said. Magnus perked up at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True, that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drifted across the cafeteria to Alec, who was continuing with his tasks. They were both ghosts now, haunting the spaceship and it’s denizens. Well, not really. The others couldn’t see them or the messages that they put in the chat box. It was a little infuriating, really, but also amusing to see them scramble around to find the imposter while the ghosts already knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were plenty of other ghosts, too, but Magnus ignored them and stuck to Alec. They drifted around the spaceship, and after completing all their tasks and watching the astronauts eject another not-impostor, chose to hang out in one of the hallways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we don’t have anything else to do now,” Magnus said, drifting this way and that as Alec stood still. “We’ll just have to watch the stupid tiny astonauts make poor decisions now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like that could be our life motto,” Alec said. “Watching people make poor decisions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus chuckled and moved towards Alec, until their ghostly forms mostly overlapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get inside me,” he muttered with a wry smile, and Alec let out a choked laugh, nudging him in the ribs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The game ended abruptly, with the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>DEFEAT </span>
  </em>
  <span>on top in large red font, and lime green below, looking absolutely menacing with the red background and a cherry on top of its head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another,” Alec said, and Magnus tapped the play again button. After the game started and the astronauts started to separate to get to their respective tasks, Alec added, “Lets stick together. I don’t want either of us to die in this round.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus agreed, and they both went from room to room, one of them waiting while the other completed their tasks. When they were in the communications room, Alec commented,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like we’re all alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t see anyone in the hallways,” Magnus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect.” Alec shot him a sly smile. Magnus stared at him, a little confused. Then Alec tapped something on his phone, and Magnus’s attention was turned to his screen that was now an angry red. He gasped as Black punched Blue to the ground and then shot him with a gun, killing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus almost threw his phone across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the imposter!” he almost yelled, turning on Alec.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec’s smile turned sheepish. “Sorry, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You-“ Magnus spluttered. “I got ejected out of the spaceship for you! And you killed me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec’s eyes widened a little. “Um-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus pouted and narrowed his eyes at Alec. “That’s not very fair of you, is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, no-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus turned his face away, and heard Alec sigh. A tiny smile made its way onto his face anyway. He watched on his phone as Alec reported the body himself, and sent several messages on the discussion board.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘It’s me’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I’m the imposter’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I killed my boyfriend’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I’m a terrible boyfriend’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Vote me please’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus’s smile widened, and when he turned to Alec, it was to see him staring back with a tight lipped smile and defeated eyes, an expression of annoyance and amusement and plenty of love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a drama queen,” Alec said, his half-smile widening a fraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus grinned at him. “You love me for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec’s expression softened and he leaned in, pressing his mouth to Magnus’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The game was forgotten not long after.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>